


Perfect timing

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: robron
Genre: Drinking, Mistakes, Other, Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: Liv, Gabby, Belle, Gerry and Lachlan take advantage of a free house, but with lots of drink involved could it end badly?





	1. Chapter 1

It was really easy for Lachlan to get drink because of Lawrence's endless stash of bottles, so he wouldn't find it unusually if a couple were missing. He filled his schoolbag with as many bottles as he could.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Lucky, what are you up to?" Chrissie asked, startling him. He turned quickly, smiling weakly at her saying, "Nothing, I've got to go, I'll be late.' as he rushed out the door.

He was nearly at Liv's but then he saw Rebecca by the café. Quickly he changed direction towards the bus stop as he saw her looking. "Need a lift?" she questioned. He shook his head. "I'm gong that way.." she added.

Lachlan just imagined the lust he had for the drink, waiting for him, the mouth-watering taste of whiskey and his probably impatient friends depending on him. "No, I'm fine, okay?" he shouted. Rebecca said nothing and disappeared.

Gabby opened the door before he even knocked and then dragged him in the door. Everyone was sat around the table with empty glasses in front of them. Empty glasses soon became full glasses and sober people soon became tipsy people.

"Let's play a game." Gabby suggested, tossing yet another empty bottle in the bin..

"Truth or dare!" Belle shouted, stumbling, but Lachlan caught her before she could fall. He sat her down as she lay her head on the table. 

Liv's mind raced, Robert and Aaron will be back early tomorrow and she hoped she would have cleaned up by then, but would she be well enough?

"Gerry I dare you to kiss Liv or Gabby." Lachlan laughed. Gerry looked between the two girls and walked towards Liv, who bit her lower lip, then their mouths smashed together. Gabby took out her phone and videoed it, then posted it without thinking, bottles in the back round of it.

As the game continued, Gerry ended up shirtless, Gabby was without her pants, Liv had licked Gerry's stomach, Lachlan had taken a shot of lemon juice and mayonnaise and Belle slugged a full bottle without stopping.

Gabby lay unconscious at the table so Gerry decided to take her up to her room, Lachlan brought Belle back to his house, where she'd stay overnight not to go back drunk to Zach and Lisa and Gabby was sat by the toilet getting sick.

"Are you sure you're not coming?" Lachlan asked Gerry before he left.

"I'm fine here mate.. I'll catch up.." he mumbled, as Lachlan and Belle left slamming the door behind them. 

Gerry picked up Liv and walked cautiously up the stairs. He smiled as she griped onto him.

He expected a pink room like most girls, but then he thought Liv isn't like 'most girls.'

Her room was medium size, grey walls and white carpet and a double bed with silk black sheets in the corner by the window. Gerry lid her on the bed and took off her shoes, then gently lifted her under the sheets. Her eyes unexpectedly opened a he was pulling up her blanket and she smiled at him.

Before either could react, Gerry was leaning in for a kiss as Liv openly excepted it and kissed back. Neither thought for a second.

Things got heated and Gerry felt a lust coming upon him, but he would usually go for older women but something about Liv drew him in. Gerry was now in he bed with her, each oozing themselves in he kiss. Liv's hands reached for his pants, causing Gerry to freeze.

"Liv, you don't want this.'' he muttered, trying to back of, but Liv reassuringly held onto him.

"What's the worst that could happen." Liv and Gerry both thought to themselves, continuing, time Gerry let her reach for his pants..

 

____________________________________

 

Gabby woke up the next morning in the bath when she heard a key in the dor.

"Oh no!" she whispered, jumping out, but slipping on her own sick, making a loud crashing noise.

"LIV?" Aaron shouted, seeing the several empty bottles.

"I'll go find her." obert said walking up the stairs and seeing Gabby standing in the bathroom. He looked confused, "Where's Liv?" he asked.

TBC

 


	2. Trust issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert an Aaron are shocked after a discovery, but one of them takes it too far..

Her mind raced. The night was a hug blur to her, she remembered the start of it but everything went blank. "Well, where's Liv?" Robert asked again, staring at Gabby trying to read her emotions.

Gabby stuttered, "I- am, don't know."  Robert shook his head. Gabby's stomach took an unlucky turn and she ran passed Robert to the bathroom.

It was up to Robert to search and find her, he thought her room would be the place she would most likely be, with a hangover he thought. As he reached for he handle, he heard snoring, slowly he walked in..

 __________________________________________________

 

Meanwhile downstairs, Aaron was putting rubbish into a black bag, he turned when he saw vomit in the corner and a strange t-shirt. Frowning as he saw the stack of empty bottles. He dropped the bag when he heard Robert shout, "AARON!"

He came rushing up the stairs and joined a worried looking Robert at the top of the stairs, who was pacing back and forth, not saying a thing , but the anger he displayed said it all.

"Rob, what's up?" He said, but suddenly darted towards Liv's room, his anger kicking in. All Aaron could do was follow him and soon learn.

He couldn't believe his eyes, Liv and this older boy both in her bed, naked. Aaron's eyes widened, "Oh my-" he muttered, coving his mouth.

"Liv!" Robert yelled, causing her to wake. She saw Aaron and Robert looking beside he. She shut her eyes , afraid to look..

"Gerry?'' she whispered, pulling up the blanket more. She couldn't bare to look at Aaron, he would be disappointed in her and Robert would be furious because before they left, Robert listed many rules..

He stood in front of the tv as he listed hem as Aaron packed their bags into the car,

"1. No smoking.

2\. No friends we don't know.

3\. No going into town.

4\. Be here at 5pm when Diane brings tea.

5\. No drinking.

6\. No skiving off school.

7\. Do your homework.

8\. Don try to use the oven, id like a house in one piece when I get back.

9\. Clean up after yourself.

10\. No boys in the house."

 

Liv and Gerry were both awake now as they stared questioningly at one another..

Aaron's eys met Liv's and he saw what she wanted, what she asked of him, so he thougt it was something she deserved regardless of what she has done.

"Leave them get sorted, then we can talk, ya?" Aaron suggested nodding at Robert.

"No, Aaron look, he got her drunk and took advantage of her," he shouted, "see how much older he is?" he whispered.

Gerry went to say something, "Can I-" he started, but Robert dived for him, " Shut up, do you want me to call Cain? Believe me, I will!"

Aaron grabbed on tight to him and dragged him out, shutting the door, "Calm down, please. She's scared, I can tell, she was drunk.'' Aaron explained, trying to defend her.

Robert was surprised, "Aaron, open your eyes, she slept with someone."    Aaron shook his head.

"Being drunk seems to be her number one excuse, what I want to know is why she got drunk." Robert sighed, pacing the floor once again.

Aaron knew he would be forced to choose sides in this, but he didn't agree with Robert or Liv. Neither gave him time to form an opinion.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Gerry was putting on is pants when the silence was finally broken, "Gerry, I-" sad Liv

, but Gerry interrupted her, "Listen," he started, sitting on the bed beside her, "No matter what blondy out there has to say, I didn't use you after getting you drunk. You don't mean the same to me as al the other girls, I honesty .. feel stuff for you, that's why I'll go down there and sit through a lecture and take a beating from Cain."

Liv smiled. "You can sneak out the back window if you want."

"I should go face them." he laughed.

''They'll be okay, trust me, go." she insisted, pointing towards the window.

Gerry scribbled down hi number really quickly and handed it to her, "Text me and we can meet later.. if you survive."

 

_____________________________________________________

 

Robert and Aaron were horrified when she told them he was gone. They both shouted at her for letting him go without facing 'the consequences'.

All 3 of them sat around the table and decided to talk about it.

"I think it's wrong and I think we should find that lad." Robert spat.

"What good will that do?" Aaron questioned.

"He might get what he deserves." Robert yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

Liv rolled her eyes, "We were drunk, things got out of hand, it was a mistake for both of us, I'll never drink again, I'll stay away from him and tidy up this mess."

"Your grounded too." Aaron added, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why did you drink?" asked Robert, sitting up in his hair.

"A friend had booze, I had a free house, it just.. happened." she stuttered.

It went silent..

"The main thing is, nobody got hurt." Aaron smiled, finding ne thing positive out of this.

"Did you have..-'' Robert coughed, "protection." he found it beyond weird asking her that, but it had to be done.

Aaron's hear stopped when Liv shrugged her shoulders.

"You could be pregnant for all we know!" Aaron roared, finally getting mad at her.

"Aaron." said Robert, seeing tears fill Liv's eyes.

"You are stupid Liv, drinking was stupid but doing that, that was the biggest thing you have ever done. I take you in to give you the childhood I never had, I do all I can to make you happy, Liv, I give you everything, but you keep letting me down! Can I even trust you to get milk from the shop, oh no, maybe you'll come back with twins!" he snapped.

He had been trying to hold in his anger the whole time but that pushed him over the edge.

Robert knew he was mean and that he shouted, but at Gerry, he didn't blame Liv all that much but Aaron stayed quiet and nice and his anger built up and up and then he cracked.

Tears were pouring down her face now as she looked at her brother who in the heat of the moment said a little too much.

She got up from her seat, "I'm sorry that I disappoint you so much and for the record you do make me happy.''

Robert watched as she disappeared out the front door..

 

_____________

 

She ran through the village, uncontrollably crying. She saw Diane and Vic staring at her and they called her name, but she kept going. She couldn't stop.

Gerry and Lachlan got up and ran after he when she passed them at the pavilion.

"Liv?" Gerry called, catching up to her.

Liv sprinted into the woods but the two boys still followed her.

She got to the point when her legs wouldn't carry her anymore and she collapsed and went tumbling don a slippery bank, hitting her head along the way.

 Gerry was quickly at her side, "Liv.. what happened in there. I knew I shouldn't have left you." he mumbled.

"Th-They kept shouting." she stuttered.

Lachlan glanced down at the two, "Is she okay?"

"Get Aaron." Gerry told him but Liv explained what a bad idea that was.

"Gerry, I need to leave." she spoke up.

"To where?"

"Anywhere away from here, they don't want me here." she sighed.

It took a bit of persuading, but Lachlan gave her money and the boys helped her to the bus stop. Gerry considered in backing out and bringing her home, but then he had an idea,

"I could come with you, there's nothing for me here.." he smiled.

Liv hesitated before telling him it was totally his choice and she would have no say in his decision.

 

Aaron's words repeated in her mind as she thought how happy they had made her, so by leaving, they would be happier, nobody to to let them down.

 Liv watched as Emmerdale village grew out of sight.,


	3. Sorry is an understatement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Gerry get an unexpected turn in their trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it took so long to update, had a lot on :)

"Where will we go?" Liv thought to herself. She hadn't thought this through. She imagined Aaron and Robert still wouldn't know of her absence but she had a gut feeling Lachlan would feel guilty and tell them both.

It still hurt Liv, all Aaron and Roberts words, but it was her fault. If she didn't drink, none of this would've happened. She looked at Gerry, "were you worth all this pain?" She mumbled..

 

Gerry felt like he was in a movie, the whole sneaking off to hide. "All I need is a gun.." he thought.

He couldn't think clearly because the women he was sitting beside was eating and the smell of it turned his stomach. "I hate fish" he muttered, as he sat closer to Liv.

 

"Are you alright?" He asksed her. Stupid question really because her eyes were still red and puffy and she looked hurt.

"I'm fine." She said, fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket, "are you?" She added.

Gerry nodded, "Miss Lachlan a bit, but other than that, I'm fine too."

Liv smiled weakly.

"Did you decide where we'll go?" Gerry asked, looking out the window. He saw nothing worth looking at, just trees and more trees. 

"Anywhere is safe because they're  not gonna come looking are they." She snapped.

Gerry put his hand on hers, "It'll be okay you know. I'll keep us safe wherever we go. Just need to figure out how to get money." He explained.

She looked up at him, "I know how."

 

_________

 

The two stood at the side of the street with a cup each, they had taken from the bin. Gerrys cup had some black sticky looking thing around the edges of his so he couldn't bare to look at it.

Liv thought his face really matched the part they played, he looked discusted and upset, that's why 3 people dropped coins into his cup.

"Your doing great." Liv smiled.

 

The two moved around different streets and their two cups were nearly full. 

"One last street." Liv suggested, leading the way. They chatted quietly as they walked down a pitch-dark alleyway, a shortcut to the street.

Liv jumped when she heard a crashing nose. She reached out for Gerry and shakingly grabbed onto the back of his coat.

She saw the lights of the street and she felt hopeful, but suddenly, Gerry shoved her back whispering, "Go go go, don't stop running, just wait by the 1st street we saw and if I don't come in 10 minutes, go far away from here."

Liv was confused. She went to speak but she saw Gerrys pleading eyes looking at her, he handed her his cup, which was fuller than hers with money.

"Gerry! Who's your friend!?" A loud voice roared.

Liv ran, she kept going, but she glanced back to see 2 tall men standing over Gerry, he swung back with a punch hitting one of them and then he took off sprinting, faster than ever, of course the two men close behind.

Liv had her back up against a wall behind a bin, trying not to make a sound, seemings the two men stood so close.

"Did you get a good look at the girl?" One asked.

"Yeah, I'll find her, you find Gerry. Finially someone who we can threaten him with. He always had nobody to use against him." The other replied.

"She looked quite pretty, when you find her, I'll take good care of her, if you know what I mean." He laughed back.

"Right, quick go!" 

 

_____________

 

Liv waited several minutes before she moved, she started to panic but moved towards the first street her and Gerry had been to.

She was scared, worried and hopeful. She lost all hope when she turned the corner and Gerry wasn't there.

"Where are you?" She whispered to herself.

Liv jumped and turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Get off of me!" She shouted dropping to the ground, but a reasurring voice calmed her down, 

"Liv, it's only me. Calm down, please. Shh shh." Gerry told her, helping her up, "We need to get inside." He added.

They went inside a restaurant, sitting in the back corner table hoping to go unnoticed.

Liv started hitting Gerry, "Why didn't you tell me who they were? Why dydnt you say you were in trouble with people! Why did you leave me? Why!" She cried.

"Listen to me, I used work for then, but I left the business, the boss, Johnny, has been looking for me, says I signed up and leaving isn't debatable, but the things they wanted.. I had to leave." He explained.

"What did they want?" Liv questioned.

"to kill people, innocent people. If someone didn't pay back a loan or tried to leave the business, it would've been my job to go kill their wives, there kids and take a picture and I-I couldn't." He muttered.

"So they want to kill you?" She said, horrified. Gerry nodded.

They are their meal and had just ordered dessert, when Liv got up to go to the bathroom.

 

"I don't want to die, but I don't want to leave him here." She thought, as she sized up the window. Aaron and Robert didn't  want her back so that was out of the question. 

 

Gerry was grateful he had Liv by his side through this, but the last thing he wanted was for Liv to get hurt in this. His heart stopped as he cautiously sneaked out of his seat.

"Liv, we need to leave.. and fast." Gerry said, bursting through the door, "their here!"

Liv sighed. "No wait!" She yelled seeing Gerry opening the window.

"they can't come look in the girls bathroom, they'll most likely have more of them outside. Just stay in here for a little bit, as long as we have to." She explained, closing the window.

"Good idea." He agreed.

They sat on the bathroom floor, inside one of the 5 bathrooms, incase a women came in and told security there was a boy in there. 

Its a 24 hour open bar and resturant so they prepared for a long night.

____________

"Do you regret leaving?" Gerry asked.

"No, do you regret coming?" Liv asked.

"No. Do you think Aaron and Robert noticed your gone yet?" Gerry added.

"Yeah." She sighed,"probably."

 

Tbc?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert learn Liv is gone

"Call the police." Robert suggested.

Aaron paced up and down the kitchen floor, "we-we checked the whole village. Everywhere she likes going, Cain and Adam are looking in town, My mum is asking around the village about her, how-how haven't we found her?" Aaron stuttered.

"She must be with someone." Robert whispered, his words making more sense then he intended.

The two boys looked at eachother, "Gerry." They both said.

"Ill get up to Home Farm and try see if he told them anything about him leaving." Robert said, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys.

"Ill try ringing her again." Aaron said, taking out his phone.

When Liv was hiding behind the bin, she muted her phone so it wouldn't make noise and get her caught so she couldn't hear her calls.. 1 missed call, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. All unnoticed.

 

Lachlan had just got home, he saw Roberts car in the driveway. 

"Oh no." He muttered, as he walked in the door.

He could hear Robert shouting before he even got into the room, 

"You must know! Why would he leave and say nothing! He lives here doesn't he?"

Lachlan strolled in, hands in his pocket, heart racing.

"Lucky, do you know where Gerry or Liv is?" Christie asked him. Everyone looked at him and he felt interrogated.

Does he tell Robert so he can go bring them home or does he stay loyal to their wishes and say nothing and let them both get far away?

"Lachlan, please." Rebecca added, smiling at him pleadingly. 

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know where they are. I didn't see them today at all, I swear." He lied.

"Your lying." A voice said, followed by a door slamming, "Paddy said he saw you and Gerry talking to her in the pavilion." Aaron pointed out.

"Lucky! Tell us now! Do you not understand? They could be anywhere. In danger or hurt, and you telling us, allows us to get them and bring them home where they'll be safe." Christie shouted at him.

"She doesn't want to come back. You upset her so much, she thinks you two are happy that she's gone away and she thinks you hate her!" Lachlan roared,

"You said horrible things to her! You should've seen the state she was in, because of YOU! What makes you think she'll want to come bacl to that?" He spat.

Aaron and Robert said nothing.

"She doesn't have a choice." Rebecca spoke up breaking the silence.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have said all those things to her, it's my fault, I know, but we need to get her back." Aaron admitted.

Lachlan had a gut feeling he should tell them. He knew they couldn't be safe.. he shook his head, he had faith in Gerry to take care or then both, he knew he was capable..doubt began to creep in.

 ______________

 

Liv and Gerry still sat in the bathroom. Both of them had fallen asleep. It was comfortable considering the small space it was.

Liv woke up when she heard a noise.. a door.. someone trying to open their door. She shook Gerry to wake him.

They both stayed still as they heard the door beside them open. A pair of black, polished, pointy shoes appeared in the other bathroom. They watched the persons feet disappeared from the floor.

They must've stood on the toilet. Suddenly an angry head popped over and looked down at them as they stared up.

"Knew it." Johnny smirked, "cmon boys." He called and the bathroom door openend again. Now 3 heads looked over at them. 

One with a black eye from when Gerry hit him. 

Liv took out her phone, she saw all the missed calls and she sighed. 

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Good look trying to find the right police man. One who doesn't work for us." Jonny laughed. 

Liv considered ringing Aaron. Going home was better than getting killed.. She thought about ringing Cain.. he's a tough man, he'd take all 3 of the men on. She pressed dial.

"Oi Gerry control your woman, she's doing all the wrong things!" Jonny snapped seeing the phone up to Livs ear.

"Pick up, pick up." She mumbled.

"Hello?" Cain said.

"It's me, Liv."

"Finially, everyone's looking for you! Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in trouble, there's 3 men after Gerry and they want to kill us, they're right here. We're locked in a bathroom and their standing over us." She explained quickly.

"They will try to climb down to unlock the door so make sure they can't." He told her.

"How do I do that?" She questioned, feeling clueless.

"Find something sharp or a distraction." He mumbled.

Liv looked around, she remembered when Gerry told her he carried a pocket knife so she reached into his pocket and got it.

"I got it." She told him.

"Now where are you?" He asked, the line breaking a bit. She hoped their call would stay.

"We're in a diner outside Hotten. I can't remember the name but it's a red and black building." She described.

"I know it, I'm about 10 minutes away." He reassured.

"Please hurry." She cried seeing one trying to put his leg over.

She stood up and with the knife, stabbed it into his arm when he tried to climb in. He cried out in pain and fell back.

Gerry sat silently until he said, "Im so sorry Liv." He felt bad for causing so much hastle. She smiled, "it's okay."

"So who did you call to rescue you?" Johnny asked her.

"Its a surprise." She said, trying to look strong and smart when inside she was terrified.

"I love surprises." Johnny laughed, but he was a little anxious.

"Oh trust me, you'll love this one." She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

"Where do you come from?" Johnny asked her.

Gerry spoke before Liv could, "Do you really think she's that stupid. She's not a kid."

"What's her second name?" He asked.

Gerry looked blank.

Johnny laughed, "You don't know your girlfriends second name? Pathetic really." 

"Found her. Liv flaherty." One of the men said.

"How did you do that?" Liv asked.

"They probably looked at my social media friends and matched your picture." Sighed Gerry.

"Now boys, get them out of there, we've had our fun, this surprise is due soon." Johnny sniggered,

The two men started kicking the door. Liv watched the latch bending slowly. She crawled towards the door, looked under and reached out her arm and swung her knife, getting one of them in the leg.

"Ahh! Stupid fucking bitch, shouldn't have done that!" He yelled. Before Liv could get her hand back in, the other had grabbed it. 

The pocket knife sliding across the floor.. her eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, kicking her legs. 

Gerry came over and tried to grab her and pull her back but they had a good grip on her.

Johnny called Gerrys name, "Listen, if you let us take her, you can walk away from this untouched. That way we get to punish you and her and her surprise. 3 birds one stone." 

Gerry hated himself for even considering it. For a second he thought about it, but soon snapped out of it, "No."

"No?" Johnny repeated, quite surprised, "oh how you've grown Gerry. You have a heart now, before you'd let anyone do anything once you were alright, but now.. now you disagree." 

"This had nothing to do with her, it's me your angry at." Gerry argued.

 

The men tried to frighten Liv, "I wonder which finger we should cut off first." They sniggered.

One spotted her pocket knife and picked it up, "Oh look. She's not so tough now.." they mocked her.

Liv still tried to pull her hand free but she couldn't.

"I've a great idea, let's make sure she can never forget us, shall we boys?" Johnny said looking at the knife then at Liv.

"Johnny, don't!" Gerry cried out.

The two men pulled hard on her arm so they had full length of it. Liv was squashed uo against the bathroom door.

Tears filled her eyes as they pulled up het sleeve. They traumatised her by rubbing the blade up and down her hand without cutting it, but they wanted her to be scared.

"What are you gonna do?" Gerry asked. 

"It's a surprise, Liv loves surprises, don't you Liv?" Johnny whispered.

The two men waited for the go ahead from Johnny. Then they got the nod. Straight away they started carving into her skin.

The pain was unbearable, but she held in her screams. They only wanted her to scream.

Gerry watched as tears poured down her face. She sqouze her eyes closed, teeth clentched.

Gerry kept shouting to stop but they wouldn't. He held Livs good hand trying to support her. He couldn't get her hand back no matter how hard he tried.

He saw all the blood running down the floor back into the bathroom. There was a lot.. 

They released her arm and she pulled it back as she moved back into the corner of the bathroom, holding her hand into her chest. 

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. It was Cain and Adam.

"Cain Dingle?" Johnny said, shocked. Fear arose in him. He knew the one thing Cain would kill for was his family.. was Liv---

Cain and Adam dived at them and threw punches and kicks, 2 of the men lay on the ground, unresponsive. Adam continued to kick their heads in as Cain approached Johnny, who fell to the floor.

"I thought I made it clear to you, don't ever fucking touch or even look at any of my family again! Clearly your last hospital visit wasn't enough!" Cain roared.

"I didn't know she was your family, I swear!" Johnny pleaded, but Cain took no mercy. 

He picked up the knife and cans towards Johnny. 

"I should've killed you last time!" Cain spat. 

"Tell me, how is Chas these days?" Johnny said pushing Cain over the edge. He ran at Johnny and drove the knife into his chest.

Cain looked at all the blood, "did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, that's from - from when I stabbed his leg.." Liv lied, trying to pull down her sleeve.

Gerry looked at her questioningly, but she widened her eyes at him.

He helped Liv up and they unlocked the door. Liv hugged Cain and Adam.

"Aaron's worried sick." Adam told her.

Cain called the police and Gerry explained the story to them. Johnny was taken away along with the two other men.

Liv and Gerry sat in the back of the car, nobody speaking.

"Want to explain how you got involved with Johnny Watsons." Cain questioned.

"I used be involved, I left the business, they saw me, chased me, we hid but they found us." Gerry summarised the story.

Cain looked at Liv in the mirror. "Pretty much." Liv agreed.

Adam rang everyone and they were all gonna meet up in the Woolpack back room.

 

______________

 

Aaron hugged Liv the second she walked in, "Im sorry for what I said, really I am, you do make us happy and I want you to stay with us." 

Liv shut her eyes because he was pressing against her arm. 

"I'm sorry too." She muttered. Robert hugged her then. "I'm shocked you actually let me hug you." Robert laughed, smiling.

The Dingles and Adam sat around waiting for them to explain. Gerry felt really awkward in the corner. Debbie and Ross walked in late but apologised.

"They had a run-in with Johnny Watson." Cain told them.

"Why?" Debbie asked.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is Liv did the right thing and rang me and told me when they were trapped." Cain explained.

Aaron look over at Liv, "why didn't you call me?" 

"Is that really what your concerned about?" Chas said, tapping Aaron lightly on the head.

"Johnny is gone, trust me he's not coming back anytime soon." Adam sniggered.

__________

 

Later on thst night, Robert was up rather late than usual, 4:44am, he was watching TV when he heard someone sneaking down the stairs. 

Liv tip-toed across the kitchen and looked in the presses. She picked up the first aid kit but she dropped it when she turned to see Robert sitting on the couch.

"Robert, you scared me." She muttered. He got up and walked over to help her. He stared down at the first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, smiling weakly, putting her hands behind her back.

Robert stared at the first aid kit.

"Liv, you can tell me." He said, bending down to pick up the box.

She sighed, "it's my arm.."

"Show me." Robert said.

Liv pulled up her sleeve and showed Robert the wound.

"Why does your arm say 'Gerry'?" Robert asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Johnny and the other men said they wanted to make sure i never forgot them so they carved 'Gerry' into my hand." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I stabbed one of them in the leg, then he grabbed my hand and I was stuck." She explained. 

Robert cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it. 

"We should tell Aaron." Robert said but Liv pleaded for him not to.

"I have to, cmon let's go up to him." Robert suggested. 

They both crept in the door and Robert switched on the lights, "Aaron?"  He called. 

A sleepy Aaron sat up, "what's wrong?" 

Liv looked down to the floor, "there was something I didn't tell you.." she admitted.

Aaron was upset after she explained a very detailed story about her day. He hugged her and told her it's all over and that the cut would heal.

"Liv, promise you won't disappear again." Aaron smiled.

"I promise." 

 

___________

 

Liv and Gerry sat at the pavilion the next morning.

"How's your arm?" He questioned.

"Robert and Aaron know about it, Robert saw me trying to knick the first aid kit from the kitchen last night." Liv told him, hoping he'd drop the subject there.

Gerry knew she didnt want to talk about it but curiosity got the better of him, "what did they write?"

Liv shut her eyes, "nothing." 

"Cmon Liv you can tell me." He pushed.

She rolled her eyes, "it's not important."

Gerry dydnt understand why she couldn't just tell him. "Why can't you tell me?"

She didn't want him to know that his name was on her body forever, she knew it would scar and she'd have to look at it everyday.

"Gerry." She said.

"What?" He was so confused now.

"I said Gerry." She repeated.

"What do you mean?" 

"My arm says G-E-R-R-Y" she yelled.

His face dropped. He felt really bad. How could she forgive him?How could he forgive himself?

"Im sorry." Gerry whispered, reaching for her hand, but their eyes met instead.

"I know, it's okay. We're both okay." She whispered back.

Gerty leaned in to kiss Liv and she didn't pull away, but they both ran away laughing when they heard "Oi." 

Aaron shook his head. "Love seeing her happy, and if he makes her happy then I'm happy." He explained as him and Robert walked home.

"Me too." Robert said, kissing him.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert learn Liv is gone

"Call the police." Robert suggested.

Aaron paced up and down the kitchen floor, "we-we checked the whole village. Everywhere she likes going, Cain and Adam are looking in town, My mum is asking around the village about her, how-how haven't we found her?" Aaron stuttered.

"She must be with someone." Robert whispered, his words making more sense then he intended.

The two boys looked at eachother, "Gerry." They both said.

"Ill get up to Home Farm and try see if he told them anything about him leaving." Robert said, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys.

"Ill try ringing her again." Aaron said, taking out his phone.

When Liv was hiding behind the bin, she muted her phone so it wouldn't make noise and get her caught so she couldn't hear her calls.. 1 missed call, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. All unnoticed.

 

Lachlan had just got home, he saw Roberts car in the driveway. 

"Oh no." He muttered, as he walked in the door.

He could hear Robert shouting before he even got into the room, 

"You must know! Why would he leave and say nothing! He lives here doesn't he?"

Lachlan strolled in, hands in his pocket, heart racing.

"Lucky, do you know where Gerry or Liv is?" Christie asked him. Everyone looked at him and he felt interrogated.

Does he tell Robert so he can go bring them home or does he stay loyal to their wishes and say nothing and let them both get far away?

"Lachlan, please." Rebecca added, smiling at him pleadingly. 

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know where they are. I didn't see them today at all, I swear." He lied.

"Your lying." A voice said, followed by a door slamming, "Paddy said he saw you and Gerry talking to her in the pavilion." Aaron pointed out.

"Lucky! Tell us now! Do you not understand? They could be anywhere. In danger or hurt, and you telling us, allows us to get them and bring them home where they'll be safe." Christie shouted at him.

"She doesn't want to come back. You upset her so much, she thinks you two are happy that she's gone away and she thinks you hate her!" Lachlan roared,

"You said horrible things to her! You should've seen the state she was in, because of YOU! What makes you think she'll want to come bacl to that?" He spat.

Aaron and Robert said nothing.

"She doesn't have a choice." Rebecca spoke up breaking the silence.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have said all those things to her, it's my fault, I know, but we need to get her back." Aaron admitted.

Lachlan had a gut feeling he should tell them. He knew they couldn't be safe.. he shook his head, he had faith in Gerry to take care or then both, he knew he was capable..doubt began to creep in.

 ______________

 

Liv and Gerry still sat in the bathroom. Both of them had fallen asleep. It was comfortable considering the small space it was.

Liv woke up when she heard a noise.. a door.. someone trying to open their door. She shook Gerry to wake him.

They both stayed still as they heard the door beside them open. A pair of black, polished, pointy shoes appeared in the other bathroom. They watched the persons feet disappeared from the floor.

They must've stood on the toilet. Suddenly an angry head popped over and looked down at them as they stared up.

"Knew it." Johnny smirked, "cmon boys." He called and the bathroom door openend again. Now 3 heads looked over at them. 

One with a black eye from when Gerry hit him. 

Liv took out her phone, she saw all the missed calls and she sighed. 

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Good look trying to find the right police man. One who doesn't work for us." Jonny laughed. 

Liv considered ringing Aaron. Going home was better than getting killed.. She thought about ringing Cain.. he's a tough man, he'd take all 3 of the men on. She pressed dial.

"Oi Gerry control your woman, she's doing all the wrong things!" Jonny snapped seeing the phone up to Livs ear.

"Pick up, pick up." She mumbled.

"Hello?" Cain said.

"It's me, Liv."

"Finially, everyone's looking for you! Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in trouble, there's 3 men after Gerry and they want to kill us, they're right here. We're locked in a bathroom and their standing over us." She explained quickly.

"They will try to climb down to unlock the door so make sure they can't." He told her.

"How do I do that?" She questioned, feeling clueless.

"Find something sharp or a distraction." He mumbled.

Liv looked around, she remembered when Gerry told her he carried a pocket knife so she reached into his pocket and got it.

"I got it." She told him.

"Now where are you?" He asked, the line breaking a bit. She hoped their call would stay.

"We're in a diner outside Hotten. I can't remember the name but it's a red and black building." She described.

"I know it, I'm about 10 minutes away." He reassured.

"Please hurry." She cried seeing one trying to put his leg over.

She stood up and with the knife, stabbed it into his arm when he tried to climb in. He cried out in pain and fell back.

Gerry sat silently until he said, "Im so sorry Liv." He felt bad for causing so much hastle. She smiled, "it's okay."

"So who did you call to rescue you?" Johnny asked her.

"Its a surprise." She said, trying to look strong and smart when inside she was terrified.

"I love surprises." Johnny laughed, but he was a little anxious.

"Oh trust me, you'll love this one." She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

"Where do you come from?" Johnny asked her.

Gerry spoke before Liv could, "Do you really think she's that stupid. She's not a kid."

"What's her second name?" He asked.

Gerry looked blank.

Johnny laughed, "You don't know your girlfriends second name? Pathetic really." 

"Found her. Liv flaherty." One of the men said.

"How did you do that?" Liv asked.

"They probably looked at my social media friends and matched your picture." Sighed Gerry.

"Now boys, get them out of there, we've had our fun, this surprise is due soon." Johnny sniggered,

The two men started kicking the door. Liv watched the latch bending slowly. She crawled towards the door, looked under and reached out her arm and swung her knife, getting one of them in the leg.

"Ahh! Stupid fucking bitch, shouldn't have done that!" He yelled. Before Liv could get her hand back in, the other had grabbed it. 

The pocket knife sliding across the floor.. her eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, kicking her legs. 

Gerry came over and tried to grab her and pull her back but they had a good grip on her.

Johnny called Gerrys name, "Listen, if you let us take her, you can walk away from this untouched. That way we get to punish you and her and her surprise. 3 birds one stone." 

Gerry hated himself for even considering it. For a second he thought about it, but soon snapped out of it, "No."

"No?" Johnny repeated, quite surprised, "oh how you've grown Gerry. You have a heart now, before you'd let anyone do anything once you were alright, but now.. now you disagree." 

"This had nothing to do with her, it's me your angry at." Gerry argued.

 

The men tried to frighten Liv, "I wonder which finger we should cut off first." They sniggered.

One spotted her pocket knife and picked it up, "Oh look. She's not so tough now.." they mocked her.

Liv still tried to pull her hand free but she couldn't.

"I've a great idea, let's make sure she can never forget us, shall we boys?" Johnny said looking at the knife then at Liv.

"Johnny, don't!" Gerry cried out.

The two men pulled hard on her arm so they had full length of it. Liv was squashed uo against the bathroom door.

Tears filled her eyes as they pulled up het sleeve. They traumatised her by rubbing the blade up and down her hand without cutting it, but they wanted her to be scared.

"What are you gonna do?" Gerry asked. 

"It's a surprise, Liv loves surprises, don't you Liv?" Johnny whispered.

The two men waited for the go ahead from Johnny. Then they got the nod. Straight away they started carving into her skin.

The pain was unbearable, but she held in her screams. They only wanted her to scream.

Gerry watched as tears poured down her face. She sqouze her eyes closed, teeth clentched.

Gerry kept shouting to stop but they wouldn't. He held Livs good hand trying to support her. He couldn't get her hand back no matter how hard he tried.

He saw all the blood running down the floor back into the bathroom. There was a lot.. 

They released her arm and she pulled it back as she moved back into the corner of the bathroom, holding her hand into her chest. 

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. It was Cain and Adam.

"Cain Dingle?" Johnny said, shocked. Fear arose in him. He knew the one thing Cain would kill for was his family.. was Liv---

Cain and Adam dived at them and threw punches and kicks, 2 of the men lay on the ground, unresponsive. Adam continued to kick their heads in as Cain approached Johnny, who fell to the floor.

"I thought I made it clear to you, don't ever fucking touch or even look at any of my family again! Clearly your last hospital visit wasn't enough!" Cain roared.

"I didn't know she was your family, I swear!" Johnny pleaded, but Cain took no mercy. 

He picked up the knife and cans towards Johnny. 

"I should've killed you last time!" Cain spat. 

"Tell me, how is Chas these days?" Johnny said pushing Cain over the edge. He ran at Johnny and drove the knife into his chest.

Cain looked at all the blood, "did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, that's from - from when I stabbed his leg.." Liv lied, trying to pull down her sleeve.

Gerry looked at her questioningly, but she widened her eyes at him.

He helped Liv up and they unlocked the door. Liv hugged Cain and Adam.

"Aaron's worried sick." Adam told her.

Cain called the police and Gerry explained the story to them. Johnny was taken away along with the two other men.

Liv and Gerry sat in the back of the car, nobody speaking.

"Want to explain how you got involved with Johnny Watsons." Cain questioned.

"I used be involved, I left the business, they saw me, chased me, we hid but they found us." Gerry summarised the story.

Cain looked at Liv in the mirror. "Pretty much." Liv agreed.

Adam rang everyone and they were all gonna meet up in the Woolpack back room.

 

______________

 

Aaron hugged Liv the second she walked in, "Im sorry for what I said, really I am, you do make us happy and I want you to stay with us." 

Liv shut her eyes because he was pressing against her arm. 

"I'm sorry too." She muttered. Robert hugged her then. "I'm shocked you actually let me hug you." Robert laughed, smiling.

The Dingles and Adam sat around waiting for them to explain. Gerry felt really awkward in the corner. Debbie and Ross walked in late but apologised.

"They had a run-in with Johnny Watson." Cain told them.

"Why?" Debbie asked.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is Liv did the right thing and rang me and told me when they were trapped." Cain explained.

Aaron look over at Liv, "why didn't you call me?" 

"Is that really what your concerned about?" Chas said, tapping Aaron lightly on the head.

"Johnny is gone, trust me he's not coming back anytime soon." Adam sniggered.

__________

 

Later on thst night, Robert was up rather late than usual, 4:44am, he was watching TV when he heard someone sneaking down the stairs. 

Liv tip-toed across the kitchen and looked in the presses. She picked up the first aid kit but she dropped it when she turned to see Robert sitting on the couch.

"Robert, you scared me." She muttered. He got up and walked over to help her. He stared down at the first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, smiling weakly, putting her hands behind her back.

Robert stared at the first aid kit.

"Liv, you can tell me." He said, bending down to pick up the box.

She sighed, "it's my arm.."

"Show me." Robert said.

Liv pulled up her sleeve and showed Robert the wound.

"Why does your arm say 'Gerry'?" Robert asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Johnny and the other men said they wanted to make sure i never forgot them so they carved 'Gerry' into my hand." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I stabbed one of them in the leg, then he grabbed my hand and I was stuck." She explained. 

Robert cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it. 

"We should tell Aaron." Robert said but Liv pleaded for him not to.

"I have to, cmon let's go up to him." Robert suggested. 

They both crept in the door and Robert switched on the lights, "Aaron?"  He called. 

A sleepy Aaron sat up, "what's wrong?" 

Liv looked down to the floor, "there was something I didn't tell you.." she admitted.

Aaron was upset after she explained a very detailed story about her day. He hugged her and told her it's all over and that the cut would heal.

"Liv, promise you won't disappear again." Aaron smiled.

"I promise." 

 

___________

 

Liv and Gerry sat at the pavilion the next morning.

"How's your arm?" He questioned.

"Robert and Aaron know about it, Robert saw me trying to knick the first aid kit from the kitchen last night." Liv told him, hoping he'd drop the subject there.

Gerry knew she didnt want to talk about it but curiosity got the better of him, "what did they write?"

Liv shut her eyes, "nothing." 

"Cmon Liv you can tell me." He pushed.

She rolled her eyes, "it's not important."

Gerry dydnt understand why she couldn't just tell him. "Why can't you tell me?"

She didn't want him to know that his name was on her body forever, she knew it would scar and she'd have to look at it everyday.

"Gerry." She said.

"What?" He was so confused now.

"I said Gerry." She repeated.

"What do you mean?" 

"My arm says G-E-R-R-Y" she yelled.

His face dropped. He felt really bad. How could she forgive him?How could he forgive himself?

"Im sorry." Gerry whispered, reaching for her hand, but their eyes met instead.

"I know, it's okay. We're both okay." She whispered back.

Gerty leaned in to kiss Liv and she didn't pull away, but they both ran away laughing when they heard "Oi." 

Aaron shook his head. "Love seeing her happy, and if he makes her happy then I'm happy." He explained as him and Robert walked home.

"Me too." Robert said, kissing him.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert learn Liv is gone

"Call the police." Robert suggested.

Aaron paced up and down the kitchen floor, "we-we checked the whole village. Everywhere she likes going, Cain and Adam are looking in town, My mum is asking around the village about her, how-how haven't we found her?" Aaron stuttered.

"She must be with someone." Robert whispered, his words making more sense then he intended.

The two boys looked at eachother, "Gerry." They both said.

"Ill get up to Home Farm and try see if he told them anything about him leaving." Robert said, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys.

"Ill try ringing her again." Aaron said, taking out his phone.

When Liv was hiding behind the bin, she muted her phone so it wouldn't make noise and get her caught so she couldn't hear her calls.. 1 missed call, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. All unnoticed.

 

Lachlan had just got home, he saw Roberts car in the driveway. 

"Oh no." He muttered, as he walked in the door.

He could hear Robert shouting before he even got into the room, 

"You must know! Why would he leave and say nothing! He lives here doesn't he?"

Lachlan strolled in, hands in his pocket, heart racing.

"Lucky, do you know where Gerry or Liv is?" Christie asked him. Everyone looked at him and he felt interrogated.

Does he tell Robert so he can go bring them home or does he stay loyal to their wishes and say nothing and let them both get far away?

"Lachlan, please." Rebecca added, smiling at him pleadingly. 

He rolled his eyes, "I don't know where they are. I didn't see them today at all, I swear." He lied.

"Your lying." A voice said, followed by a door slamming, "Paddy said he saw you and Gerry talking to her in the pavilion." Aaron pointed out.

"Lucky! Tell us now! Do you not understand? They could be anywhere. In danger or hurt, and you telling us, allows us to get them and bring them home where they'll be safe." Christie shouted at him.

"She doesn't want to come back. You upset her so much, she thinks you two are happy that she's gone away and she thinks you hate her!" Lachlan roared,

"You said horrible things to her! You should've seen the state she was in, because of YOU! What makes you think she'll want to come bacl to that?" He spat.

Aaron and Robert said nothing.

"She doesn't have a choice." Rebecca spoke up breaking the silence.

"I shouldn't have lost my temper, I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have said all those things to her, it's my fault, I know, but we need to get her back." Aaron admitted.

Lachlan had a gut feeling he should tell them. He knew they couldn't be safe.. he shook his head, he had faith in Gerry to take care or then both, he knew he was capable..doubt began to creep in.

 ______________

 

Liv and Gerry still sat in the bathroom. Both of them had fallen asleep. It was comfortable considering the small space it was.

Liv woke up when she heard a noise.. a door.. someone trying to open their door. She shook Gerry to wake him.

They both stayed still as they heard the door beside them open. A pair of black, polished, pointy shoes appeared in the other bathroom. They watched the persons feet disappeared from the floor.

They must've stood on the toilet. Suddenly an angry head popped over and looked down at them as they stared up.

"Knew it." Johnny smirked, "cmon boys." He called and the bathroom door openend again. Now 3 heads looked over at them. 

One with a black eye from when Gerry hit him. 

Liv took out her phone, she saw all the missed calls and she sighed. 

"I'll call the police!" She threatened.

"Good look trying to find the right police man. One who doesn't work for us." Jonny laughed. 

Liv considered ringing Aaron. Going home was better than getting killed.. She thought about ringing Cain.. he's a tough man, he'd take all 3 of the men on. She pressed dial.

"Oi Gerry control your woman, she's doing all the wrong things!" Jonny snapped seeing the phone up to Livs ear.

"Pick up, pick up." She mumbled.

"Hello?" Cain said.

"It's me, Liv."

"Finially, everyone's looking for you! Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in trouble, there's 3 men after Gerry and they want to kill us, they're right here. We're locked in a bathroom and their standing over us." She explained quickly.

"They will try to climb down to unlock the door so make sure they can't." He told her.

"How do I do that?" She questioned, feeling clueless.

"Find something sharp or a distraction." He mumbled.

Liv looked around, she remembered when Gerry told her he carried a pocket knife so she reached into his pocket and got it.

"I got it." She told him.

"Now where are you?" He asked, the line breaking a bit. She hoped their call would stay.

"We're in a diner outside Hotten. I can't remember the name but it's a red and black building." She described.

"I know it, I'm about 10 minutes away." He reassured.

"Please hurry." She cried seeing one trying to put his leg over.

She stood up and with the knife, stabbed it into his arm when he tried to climb in. He cried out in pain and fell back.

Gerry sat silently until he said, "Im so sorry Liv." He felt bad for causing so much hastle. She smiled, "it's okay."

"So who did you call to rescue you?" Johnny asked her.

"Its a surprise." She said, trying to look strong and smart when inside she was terrified.

"I love surprises." Johnny laughed, but he was a little anxious.

"Oh trust me, you'll love this one." She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

"Where do you come from?" Johnny asked her.

Gerry spoke before Liv could, "Do you really think she's that stupid. She's not a kid."

"What's her second name?" He asked.

Gerry looked blank.

Johnny laughed, "You don't know your girlfriends second name? Pathetic really." 

"Found her. Liv flaherty." One of the men said.

"How did you do that?" Liv asked.

"They probably looked at my social media friends and matched your picture." Sighed Gerry.

"Now boys, get them out of there, we've had our fun, this surprise is due soon." Johnny sniggered,

The two men started kicking the door. Liv watched the latch bending slowly. She crawled towards the door, looked under and reached out her arm and swung her knife, getting one of them in the leg.

"Ahh! Stupid fucking bitch, shouldn't have done that!" He yelled. Before Liv could get her hand back in, the other had grabbed it. 

The pocket knife sliding across the floor.. her eyes widened.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, kicking her legs. 

Gerry came over and tried to grab her and pull her back but they had a good grip on her.

Johnny called Gerrys name, "Listen, if you let us take her, you can walk away from this untouched. That way we get to punish you and her and her surprise. 3 birds one stone." 

Gerry hated himself for even considering it. For a second he thought about it, but soon snapped out of it, "No."

"No?" Johnny repeated, quite surprised, "oh how you've grown Gerry. You have a heart now, before you'd let anyone do anything once you were alright, but now.. now you disagree." 

"This had nothing to do with her, it's me your angry at." Gerry argued.

 

The men tried to frighten Liv, "I wonder which finger we should cut off first." They sniggered.

One spotted her pocket knife and picked it up, "Oh look. She's not so tough now.." they mocked her.

Liv still tried to pull her hand free but she couldn't.

"I've a great idea, let's make sure she can never forget us, shall we boys?" Johnny said looking at the knife then at Liv.

"Johnny, don't!" Gerry cried out.

The two men pulled hard on her arm so they had full length of it. Liv was squashed uo against the bathroom door.

Tears filled her eyes as they pulled up het sleeve. They traumatised her by rubbing the blade up and down her hand without cutting it, but they wanted her to be scared.

"What are you gonna do?" Gerry asked. 

"It's a surprise, Liv loves surprises, don't you Liv?" Johnny whispered.

The two men waited for the go ahead from Johnny. Then they got the nod. Straight away they started carving into her skin.

The pain was unbearable, but she held in her screams. They only wanted her to scream.

Gerry watched as tears poured down her face. She sqouze her eyes closed, teeth clentched.

Gerry kept shouting to stop but they wouldn't. He held Livs good hand trying to support her. He couldn't get her hand back no matter how hard he tried.

He saw all the blood running down the floor back into the bathroom. There was a lot.. 

They released her arm and she pulled it back as she moved back into the corner of the bathroom, holding her hand into her chest. 

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open. It was Cain and Adam.

"Cain Dingle?" Johnny said, shocked. Fear arose in him. He knew the one thing Cain would kill for was his family.. was Liv---

Cain and Adam dived at them and threw punches and kicks, 2 of the men lay on the ground, unresponsive. Adam continued to kick their heads in as Cain approached Johnny, who fell to the floor.

"I thought I made it clear to you, don't ever fucking touch or even look at any of my family again! Clearly your last hospital visit wasn't enough!" Cain roared.

"I didn't know she was your family, I swear!" Johnny pleaded, but Cain took no mercy. 

He picked up the knife and cans towards Johnny. 

"I should've killed you last time!" Cain spat. 

"Tell me, how is Chas these days?" Johnny said pushing Cain over the edge. He ran at Johnny and drove the knife into his chest.

Cain looked at all the blood, "did they hurt you?" He asked.

"No, that's from - from when I stabbed his leg.." Liv lied, trying to pull down her sleeve.

Gerry looked at her questioningly, but she widened her eyes at him.

He helped Liv up and they unlocked the door. Liv hugged Cain and Adam.

"Aaron's worried sick." Adam told her.

Cain called the police and Gerry explained the story to them. Johnny was taken away along with the two other men.

Liv and Gerry sat in the back of the car, nobody speaking.

"Want to explain how you got involved with Johnny Watsons." Cain questioned.

"I used be involved, I left the business, they saw me, chased me, we hid but they found us." Gerry summarised the story.

Cain looked at Liv in the mirror. "Pretty much." Liv agreed.

Adam rang everyone and they were all gonna meet up in the Woolpack back room.

 

______________

 

Aaron hugged Liv the second she walked in, "Im sorry for what I said, really I am, you do make us happy and I want you to stay with us." 

Liv shut her eyes because he was pressing against her arm. 

"I'm sorry too." She muttered. Robert hugged her then. "I'm shocked you actually let me hug you." Robert laughed, smiling.

The Dingles and Adam sat around waiting for them to explain. Gerry felt really awkward in the corner. Debbie and Ross walked in late but apologised.

"They had a run-in with Johnny Watson." Cain told them.

"Why?" Debbie asked.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is Liv did the right thing and rang me and told me when they were trapped." Cain explained.

Aaron look over at Liv, "why didn't you call me?" 

"Is that really what your concerned about?" Chas said, tapping Aaron lightly on the head.

"Johnny is gone, trust me he's not coming back anytime soon." Adam sniggered.

__________

 

Later on thst night, Robert was up rather late than usual, 4:44am, he was watching TV when he heard someone sneaking down the stairs. 

Liv tip-toed across the kitchen and looked in the presses. She picked up the first aid kit but she dropped it when she turned to see Robert sitting on the couch.

"Robert, you scared me." She muttered. He got up and walked over to help her. He stared down at the first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, smiling weakly, putting her hands behind her back.

Robert stared at the first aid kit.

"Liv, you can tell me." He said, bending down to pick up the box.

She sighed, "it's my arm.."

"Show me." Robert said.

Liv pulled up her sleeve and showed Robert the wound.

"Why does your arm say 'Gerry'?" Robert asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Johnny and the other men said they wanted to make sure i never forgot them so they carved 'Gerry' into my hand." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"I stabbed one of them in the leg, then he grabbed my hand and I was stuck." She explained. 

Robert cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it. 

"We should tell Aaron." Robert said but Liv pleaded for him not to.

"I have to, cmon let's go up to him." Robert suggested. 

They both crept in the door and Robert switched on the lights, "Aaron?"  He called. 

A sleepy Aaron sat up, "what's wrong?" 

Liv looked down to the floor, "there was something I didn't tell you.." she admitted.

Aaron was upset after she explained a very detailed story about her day. He hugged her and told her it's all over and that the cut would heal.

"Liv, promise you won't disappear again." Aaron smiled.

"I promise." 

 

___________

 

Liv and Gerry sat at the pavilion the next morning.

"How's your arm?" He questioned.

"Robert and Aaron know about it, Robert saw me trying to knick the first aid kit from the kitchen last night." Liv told him, hoping he'd drop the subject there.

Gerry knew she didnt want to talk about it but curiosity got the better of him, "what did they write?"

Liv shut her eyes, "nothing." 

"Cmon Liv you can tell me." He pushed.

She rolled her eyes, "it's not important."

Gerry dydnt understand why she couldn't just tell him. "Why can't you tell me?"

She didn't want him to know that his name was on her body forever, she knew it would scar and she'd have to look at it everyday.

"Gerry." She said.

"What?" He was so confused now.

"I said Gerry." She repeated.

"What do you mean?" 

"My arm says G-E-R-R-Y" she yelled.

His face dropped. He felt really bad. How could she forgive him?How could he forgive himself?

"Im sorry." Gerry whispered, reaching for her hand, but their eyes met instead.

"I know, it's okay. We're both okay." She whispered back.

Gerty leaned in to kiss Liv and she didn't pull away, but they both ran away laughing when they heard "Oi." 

Aaron shook his head. "Love seeing her happy, and if he makes her happy then I'm happy." He explained as him and Robert walked home.

"Me too." Robert said, kissing him.

THE END


End file.
